Never YoonMin Vers
by LulluBee
Summary: "Apa kau mencintaiku hyung?"-Jimin-/"Never.."-Yoongi-/ YoonMin couple NOT MinYoon BTS Fanfiction YAOI BxB


Never/YoonMin/YAOI

Pairing :

Park Jimin 'BTS'

Min Suga 'BTS'

Genre : Romance, Little Angst

Rated : T

Happy reading guys..

.

.

.

.

Jimin menatap kesal pada namja disebelahnya yang sedang sibuk memainkan benda berbentuk kotak dan berwarna hitam ditangannya. Dia bahkan berdoa semoga saja benda itu terjatuh lalu ada seseorang berbadan sangat gemuk yang lewat didepan mereka dan tidak sengaja menginjak benda itu sampai hancur. _'Amin'_ bathinnya

Bagaimana tidak kesal? Bayangkan saja, dia harus kalah dengan benda tak bernyawa itu. Sejak tadi namja disebelahnya hanya memperhatikan benda yang bernama ponsel itu, sedangkan dirinya malah diacuhkan dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Yang dapat Jimin lakukan hanya mendengus sebal sambil menyesap bubble tea yang sudah ketiga kalinya dia pesan ini. Mungkin jika ini berlanjut terus bisa-bisa Jimin masuk rumah sakit akibat overdosis karena kebanyakan menelan cairan berwarna cokelat itu.

"Hyung.." Jimin mencoba memanggil namja yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"..."

Namun sayang tak ada sahutan dari bibir pink soft milik namja disebelahnya.

"Yoongi hyung.." kembali Jimin mencoba memanggilnya.

"..."

Dan masih sama, tak ada sahutan berarti dari namja yang sekarang terlihat menyebalkan dimatanya.

"MIN YOONGI!" Jimin yang kesal akhirnya tak bisa mengontrol emos lagi.

"Ada apa chagi?" Dan akhirnya namja pucat bernama Min Yoongi itu mengeluarkan suaranya untuk membalas teriakan kekasihnya, Jimin.

Jimin mendengus tak suka, "Berhentilah memainkan ponsel, aku bosan hyung."Ujar Jimin, jujur.

Sudah hampir satu jam mereka duduk disini dan sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masisng, mungkin lebih tepatnya Yoongi yang sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Jimin yang sibuk dengan sumpah serapah untuk ponsel Yoongi.

"Kalau kau bosan, kau pesan bubble tea lagi saja." Ujar Yoongi dengan nada santai.

Jimin hampir saja melempar gelas plastik berisikan bubble tea kearah Yoongi kalau saja dia tak ingat betapa dia mencintai namja berotak bodoh ini.

"Aku sudah hampir mati kekembungan karena minum bubble tea terus hyung." Jawab Jimin.

"Pesan cake saja." Ucap Yoongi.

Demi apapun Jimin kesal setengah mati kali ini. Dia bersumpah tak akan memaafkan si Idiot Taehyung yang memperkenalkan permainan baru kepada kekasihnya ini yang notabennya adalah pecinta game. Bahkan Jimin yakin kalau pacarnya ini lebih mencintai game dari pada dirinya.

' _Hupp'_

Dengan sekali tarikan Jimin berhasil merebut ponsel hitam itu dari tangan Yoongi. Dan berhasil melahirkan pekikan kesal dari Yoongi.

"Yakk! JIMIN!" Yoongi memandang Jimin yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Jangan main ponsel terus." Ujar Jimin.

"Kembalikan ponselnya, Jimin. Nanti bisa mati." Yoongi mencoba merebut ponselnya dari tangan Jimin, namun masih bisa dihindari oleh Jimin.

"Jangan acuhkan aku Yoongi."

"Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu Minnie."

"Tapi sejak tadi kau hanya bermain game dan mendiamkan aku, hyung." Jimin merenggut mengurucutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu kau mau melakukan apa eoh?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Eumm.. Mollayo."

"Kau saja tidak tahu mau apa. Kembalikan ponselnya ." Yoongi merebut paksa ponsel yang sudah berada digenggaman Jimin, dan sayangnya kali ini berhasil Yoongi rebut, menyisakan Jimin yang semakin memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku membencimu Min Yoongi.." Jimin duduk membelakangi Yoongi, yang kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Jimin juga bingung bagaimana dia tahan dengan pria berkulit putih ini, padahal dia sendiri sudah sering diacuhkan oleh kekasihnya hanya karena sebuah game. Dia tidak tahu sihir apa yang dipakai Yoongi sehingga dia bisa menerima namja putih itu dulu.

Jimin menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, masih dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Dan dimenit berikutnya Jimin menangkap seseorang yang sangat Jimin kenal, orang yang baru saja memasuki Cafe yang sama dengannya. Dia pun langsung mendekati orang itu, meninggalkan Yoongi.

"Namjoon hyung.." panggil Jimin pada orang yang sedang duduk disalah satu kursi tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Orang yang dipanggil Jimin pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jimin. "Hai Jimin-ah.." Orang itu melambaikan tangannya.

"Sejak kapan kau berada dikorea hyung?" Tanya Jimin.

"Aku sudah seminggu ini berada di korea, Minnie. Duduklah.." Namjoon menepuk-nepuk kursi disebelahnya menyuruh Jimin untuk duduk disana.

Jimin pun langsung duduk dikursi yang Namjoon tunjuk. "Kenapa tidak mengabariku..?" Tanya Jimin sambil berpura-pura memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Mianhae Jimin-ah, dari kemarin aku sangat sibuk jadi tak ada waktu untuk mengabari siapapun, heheh.." Jawab Namjoon.

"Arraseo hyung, aku tahu kau itu super sibuk." Cibir Jimin.

"Hehehe.." Namjoon mengacak-acak pelan rambut Jimin.

"Bagaimana kabar mu hyung?" Tanya Jimin.

"Aku baik, Min. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Ujar Namjoon.

Dimenit yang sama seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka dan meletakkan secangkir cokelat panas dimeja. "Ini pesanannya." Ujarnya.

"Ne, khamsahamnida.."

"Silahkan dinikmati." Ujar pelayan itu lagi, dan lantas pergi kembali meninggalkan Namjoon dan Jimin.

"Kau mau pesan apa Jimin?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Aniya hyung, aku sudah pesan minum tadi." Jawab Jimin.

Namjoon mengangkat cangkir itu dan meminumnya yang sebelumnya sudah dia tiup-tiup untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa panas dari cokelat tersebut. Setelah cukup Namjoon kembali meletakkan cangkirnya diatas meja.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku Jimin?" Ujar Namjoon.

"Ye?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu selama tak ada aku?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Tentu saja aku baik hyung, memangnya kalau tidak ada kau aku kenapa?" Jawab Jimin dengan sedikit cibiran dibibirnya.

"Kau kan tidak bisa hidup tanpa aku, Jimin." Ucap Namjoon sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Tsk! Kau terlalu percaya diri Tuan Kim." Ujar Jimin.

"Aku hanya bercanda Min." Namjoon kembali mengusak rambut lembut Jimin. "Kau sendirian Jimin-ah?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Aniya hyung, aku bersama Yoongi." Jawab Jimin, bahkan dia hampir lupa dengan kekasihnya itu. Biarkanlah, toh kekasihnya itu juga sering melupakannya.

"Nuguya?" Sudah lama Namjoon tidak bertemu dengan Jimin jadi dia sedikit ketinggalan informasi tentang pemuda bertubuh pendek itu.

"Kekasihku, Min Yoongi." Jimin menunjuk Yoongi yang masih asik dengan ponselnya yang duduk tak jauh darinya dengan Namjoon.

"Ohh, itu kekasihmu?" Tanya Namjoon setelah melihat Yoongi.

"Ne, hyung.."

"Apa yang dia lakukan Min? Sepertinya serius sekali?" Namjoon kembali menyesap cokelat panas yang kini sudah sedikit hangat.

"Dia sedang bermain game, hyung.." Jawab Jimin.

"Seserius itu?" Namjoon tak percaya ada orang yang bermain game dengan ekspresi seserius itu, dia pikir ekspresi itu hanya untuk orang-orang yang bekerja dikantoran.

"Dia melakukan itu sudah hampir satu jam yang lalu, hyung. Tapi dia sama sekali tak mengubah tatapannya dari benda menyebalkan itu." Jimin memandang sebal ke arah Yoongi.

"Hebat sekali kekasihmu itu."

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya." Kali ini Jimin mencibir kearah Namjoon.

"Sabar yahh Min-ah.."

"Tapi aku sebal hyung, dia selalu mengacuhkanku setiap kali dia bermain game. Bahkan aku meninggalkannya saat ini pun dia tetap tak beralih mencariku." Pandangan Jimin tiba-tiba menjadi sedih. "Aku jadi takut hyung."

"Takut kenapa, eoh?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Aku takut kalau Yoongi hyung tak benar-benar mencintaiku." Jimin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran begitu?"

"Dia selalu mengutamakan gamenya, bahkan disaat kita kencan seperti ini pun dia masih tetap bermain game itu. Dia tidak pernah memperhatikan aku."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja padanya?"

"Aku sudah sering bilang padanya, sudah sering mengingatkannya, tapi malah aku yang terkadang dibilang berlebihan." Jimin menggigit bibirnya, entah kenapa Jimin merasa sedikit sesak didadanya.

Namjoon memandang iba pada sahabatnya, yang dulu pernah dia sukai itu. Dia yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Yoongi saja sudah bisa menebak sifat Yoongi yang dingin dan cuek pada Jimin.

Namjoon lagi-lagi mengusap-usap rambut Jimin dengan halus dan lembut, seolah-olah memberikan perhatiannya pada namja manis itu.

.

.

.

"Yoongiiiii hyuuungg.." Jimin memanggil kekasihnya yang tengah duduk diruang tamu diapartemennya.

Karena hari ini hari minggu Jimin tidak memiliki kegiatan kuliah sehingga dia memilih untuk main ke apartemen kekasihnya itu. Namun lagi-lagi yang Jimin temukan adalah kekasihnya yang sedang bermain playstation.

' _Lagi-lagi game'_ bathin Jimin.

Jimin mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Yoongi yang masih sibuk dengan benda ditangannya.

"Hyung-ah, apa kau tidak bosan bermain game terus sepanjang hari" Tanya Jimin seraya memeluk leher Yoongi dari samping.

"Kau kenapa chagiya..?" Tanya Yoongi tanpa ada niatan untuk berhenti memainkan benda berisik itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung." Ucap Jimin merebahkan kepalanya di pundak lebar kekasihnya.

"Kau kan sudah bersamaku, Minnie." Jawab Yoongi.

"Tapi kau masih sibuk dengan game konyol itu. Tidak memperhatikan aku."

Yoongi memandangi Jimin yang tengah merajuk sambil memeluknya, dia tersenyum. Lalu akhirnya dengan berat hati Yoongi mematikan game yang BARU 4 jam lalu dia mainkan. Menggantinya dengan channel TV, sebuah acara music.

Jimin tersenyum senang saat Yoongi mematikan playstationnya, akhirnya doa yang selama ini Jimin panjatkan terwujud juga –berlebihan-. Dia semakin erat memeluk tubuh kekasih pucatnya ini.

Dan entah kenapa Jimin ingin sekali menanyakan pertanyaan ini, meskipun dia merasa seperti anak gadis yang sedang galau. "Hyungie..?"

"Hmm..?" Respon singkat Yoongi.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Jimin, dengan pipi yang sudah sedikit memerah karena mananyakan hal yang menurutnya menggelikan.

"Ye? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu chagi?" Yoongi memandang aneh pada Jimin, tumben sekali Jimin bertanya seperti ini.

"Jawab saja hyung.."

Yoongi memandang Jimin dengan alis yang bertaut. Manatap kedua mata Jimin yang juga sedang menatapnya. Dan seketika itu juga Yoongi tersenyum sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada televisi yang kini tengah menampilkan sebuah girlgroup yang tengah menari dengan liukan tubuh yang bisa dibilang sexy itu.

"Never." Jawab Yoongi singkat.

"Ye?" Jimin sedikit kaget dengan apa yang dia dengar, saking kagetnya Jimin sampai melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Yoongi.

"..." Yoongi masih fokus pada televisinya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Jimin takut telinganya salah dengar.

"Aku bilang Never, Jimin." Jawab Yoongi.

Jimin memandang Yoongi setengah tidak percaya. "Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku?"

"Never.."

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya, pandangan matanya masih tak beralih pada kekasihnya yang tetap saja sibuk dengan televisi didepannya. "Ka-kau pasti bo-bo-hong kan? Aku tahu kau mencintaiku." Suara Jimin sudah sedikit bergetar.

"Never.." Jawaban Yoongi masih sama.

"Yo-Yoongi h-hyung.." Mata Jimin kini sudah sedikit menggenangkan air.

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan pandangan yang entahlah tak bisa Jimin baca sama sekali.

"Ja-jangan bohong hy-hyung, aku tahu kau mencintaiku, aku tahu.."

"Ck! Never..!"

"Hikss hiks.. Y-Yoongi hy-hyung hikss.." Air mata Jimin yang dia coba untuk ditampung ternyata sudah tumpah dari pelupuk matanya. "W-waeyo hyung?"

"..."

"Ku mohon hiksss bilang ka-kalau kau mencintaiku, hyung hikss.."

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang Never?" Ujar Yoongi.

"Hiksss hiksss hiikksss.."

Air mata Jimin sudah tumpah seluruhnya bahkan semakin banyak setiap kali kekasihnya itu mengucapkan kata yang menyakiti hatinya. Apa selama ini Yoongi hanya mempermainkannya? Apa dia hanya berpura-pura menyatakan cintannya hanya untuk mempermainkannya? Jimin tidak menyangka kalau selama 2 tahun mereka berpacaran ternyata Yoongi tidak benar-benar mencintainya.

Tubuh Jimin bergetar, buliran bening masih terus terlahir dari bola matanya yang indah itu. Hatinya sakit, sangat. Jadi selama ini ketakutannya terbukti kalau Yoongi memang tidak pernah mencintainya. Dia merasa sangat bodoh sekarang, sangat.

"Hikss hikkss hyu-ung.. Hikss be-benarkan? K-kau tidak per-pernah mencintaiku hikss?"

"Never.."

Jimin menutup telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang masih bergetar. Tak sanggup mendengar jawaban dari Yoongi. Apa kah Yoongi sejahat ini?

"N.E.V.E.R, Jimin.." Ucap Yoongi lagi bahkan penuh dengan penekanan.

Jimin menutup telinganya semakin kuat, bahkan dia berharap kalau telinganya hilang untuk sementara waktu asalkan dia tak mendengarkan ucapan Yoongi.

Namun Jimin sedikit terkejut saat Yoongi meraih kedua tangannya yang masih menutup telinganya. Jimin menaikkan kepalanya menatap Yoongi dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca, menatap mata Yoongi yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya.

"Hikkss hiikss.."

"Aku mencintaimu, Jimin. N.E.V.E.R." Ujar Yoongi.

Jimin menatapnya bingung, menautkan kedua alisnya. Dia tidak mengerti maksud dari pemuda yang ada didepannya ini.

"NEver.. Now and forEver.." Ucap Yoongi, dengan senyum yang ikut menghiasi bibirnya.

"Yo-Yoongi h-hyung?" Jimin mengedipkan kedua matanya. Dia masih mencerna ucapan dari Yoongi.

"I love you, Now and forEver."

Dengan akhir Yoongi yang menyatukan bibirnya pada bibir tebal Jimin, menyalurkan rasa cinta yang dia rasakan pada pemuda bertubuh pendek ini. Ketahuilah, kalau Yoongi sangat mencintai Jimin, terlalu mencintainya bahkan.

.

.

FIN

.

.


End file.
